Runaway Princess
by Nekessla
Summary: HYxRP Relena's singing a song and Heero hears it
1. Default Chapter Title

Remember Me This Way: Prolouge to Runaway Princess  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Remember me this Way, GW belongs to Sotsu and Sunrise and  
the song belongs to Jordan Hill  
  
Heero walked along the windows of the mansion's hallway when he heard a piano   
melody coming from the music room. Heero peered in the doorway and saw Relena playing   
the piano. The music sounded very familiar to him. He listened intently as Relena   
began to sing...  
"Every now and then, we find a special friend   
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all, reaches out each time we fall  
You're the best friend that I've found   
I know that you can't stay, but part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay  
  
(Chorus)  
I'll make a wish for you and hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind, to such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way, think back on yesterday  
Remember me this Way  
Oooooo Remember me this Way   
  
I don't need eyes to see, all the love you bring to me  
No matter where I go  
And I know that you'll be there, forever more a part of me   
You're everywhere, I'll always care  
  
(Chorus)  
I'll make a wish for you and hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind, to such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way, think back on yesterday  
Remember me this Way  
  
And I'll be right behind your shoulder, watching you   
I'll be standing by your side in all you do  
And I won't ever leave, as long as you believe, you just believe  
  
(Chorus)  
I'll make a wish for you and hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind, to such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way, think back on yesterday  
Remember me this Way  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Remember me this Way  
  
Heero's heart felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest as he watched the tears  
well up in Relena's eyes. Heero turned and started walking towards his room, his stoic  
mask back in place, but there was some sadness in his eyes.  
  
The Next Day:  
"Heero, Heero wake up!" said Duo.  
"What is it?" asked Heero.  
"Relena's missing" replied Duo.  
"What!" yelled Heero as he bolted up in bed.  
"I said, Relena's gone" Duo said.  
"Kidnapped?" asked Heero.  
"It doesn't look that way. The rope came from inside" said Duo.  
"So, she ran away" said Heero.  
"Exactly" responded Duo.  
"Then we have to find her" said Heero.  
End Prolouge   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Runaway Princess  
~Los Angeles, California-USA~  
"I really appriciate you guys helping me out" said Relena.  
"Lena, we've all been friends for close top 13 years now. We said we would always be there for  
each other and so, when you called, we came to help" said Bianca.  
"Besides, we need you. You're an official member of Angel's Wrath" said Jon.  
"Will you guys quit bullshitting and let's rehearse!" said Adriana.  
"Okay, we're coming" said Bradley as they walked over to the stage.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~Cinq Kingdom~  
"Well, we know she wasn't abducted" said Quatre.   
"She ran away, Quatre, and frankly I don't blame her" said Hilde.  
"Calm down, Hilde" said Duo.  
"No, I won't calm down! Relena's had too much pressure on her ever since she became Vice-  
Foreign Minister. Personally, I hope she isn't found" snapped Hilde.  
"You don't mean that" said Catherine.  
"Yes I do" yelled Hilde as she stormed out of the room. Duo immeadiately followed her.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~LA- The Book Cafe~  
"Okay, guys, take a break" said Adriana.  
"Finally" muttered Paul. Adriana sent him a death glare. They sat down at a large table and sipped   
the drinks they had neglected. Relena looked at her friends. It was good to sit down and laugh.  
She missed her friends while she was gone. She missed singing. Relena cherished this time with   
her friends. Regardless of her friends reassurences, she feared they would find her.  
'Heero, I didn't want to leave, but I needed my freedom' Relena sid in her mind.  
"Hey Lena, you okay?" asked Katerina.  
"Yeah, I'm okay" replied Relena.  
"Good now we can get back to rehearsal" said Adriana. Everyone groaned.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
~Cinq Kingdom~  
"We've just recieved a letter from Relena. She's said that she is alright and very happy" said Trowa  
"Regardless of that fact, we need to bring her home" said Wufei.  
"I'm beginning to agree with Hilde, if Relena doesn't want us to look for her, then we should respect  
her wishes" said Quatre. All the pilots looked at him as if he went back on the Zero system.  
"Quatre, are you nuts? Relena could seriously hurt herself and you want to leave her out there!"  
yelled Heero.  
"Calm down, Heero" said Wufei as Heero walked out of the room.  
"What's his problem?" asked Trowa.  
"He loves Relena and he is worried about her" said Quatre.  
"Maybe if Heero had 'fessed up to her, the maybe "Jousan wouldn't have took off" said Duo.   
They all nodded in agreement.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~LA-The Book Cafe~  
Relena looked at herself in the mirror in the dressing room while brushing her hair. She was   
dressed in long, tight black pants and a tight pink, spaghetti strap top. The only makeup she   
wore was her cover up and lip gloss and her hair was down and out of the normal braids.  
'Heero' she thought.  
"Hey Lena! It's time" yelled Bradley.  
"Coming!" said Relena. As Relena and her friends walked out to the stage she heard the   
music begin. Relena began to sing.   
Rel~Loving you is not just luck or illusion  
It's in the make-up of our DNA  
It's not by chance we make the perfect solution  
Don't fight it, baby  
You know that it's just destiny's way   
All~Chorus-Baby, lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for   
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby, loving you is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is so natural to me   
Natural  
Rel~We got the answers but theres's no explantion  
We got each other baby come what may  
It's in the science, it's genetically proven  
'Cos when you touch me the reaction it just blows me away  
All~ Chorus 2X  
Rel~Turn off the lights baby, lay your head next to mine   
Take it slowly, a step at a time  
C'mon get close, closer to me  
It's all so natural, it's all so easy to see  
All~Chorus 2X  
After the last words of the song ended, the cafe burst into clapping.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~The Cinq Kingdom~  
Heero stood at his window looking at the stars shining in the night sky, thinking about Relena.  
"I miss you Relena. Come back to me, please" whispered Heero. As Heero looked out into   
the sky, his friends watched him with a sorrowful look on their faces. They headed back to  
the living room.  
"Man, he is really torn up" said Duo as he plopped down on the couch.  
"That's obvious" said Wufei.  
"Hopefully, we'll find Relena before Heero goes insane" said Trowa.  
"Let's go to bed guys" said Quatre as he headed to his room. The others went to their own   
rooms.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~LA-The group's apartment~  
Katerina sat in the living room playing her violin (AN: Can you tell who she's going to be paired   
with? Hint, Hint) when Brad, Adriana, Bianca and Paul came back from the movies.  
"Hey Kat, where's Jon and Lena?" asked Bianca.  
"They went for a walk a while ago" replied Kat.  
"Good. Maybe she's finally getting over him" said Adriana.  
"I hope so. She needs to move on. For her own good" said Paul.  
---------  
Relena looked at the ocean tide coming in. It reminded her of how Heero used to come in and  
out of her life. Regardless of the mask she put on, she couldn't deny that she missed him. She  
missed Heero so much.  
"Heero" Relena whispered. Relena got up and walked over to Jon and they started to head home.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
2 years later  
~The Cinq Kingdom~  
Heero sat in the garden of the mansion as the other pilots came up to him.  
"Hey Heero. We're going on a vacation. Wanna come with us?" asked Duo.  
"No" replied Heero.  
"C'mon Heero. We all need a break. Even you do" said Quatre.  
"I agree" said Trowa. Wufei just stood there.  
"Omae o korosu" said Heero.  
"Put a sock in it. You're coming with us" said Duo as he walked away.  
"Where are we going?" asked Heero.  
"Los Angeles" said Quatre.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Runaway Princess Part 2  
  
~Los Angeles Airport~  
"Thanks for coming with me to get my cousin, everyone" said Kat.  
"No problem" chorused all of them.  
"Where are they coming from?" asked Paul.  
"The Cinq Kingdom" replied Kat as Relena froze.  
"What's her name?" asked Relena.  
"Hilde Schbeiker" replied Kat and Relena's body went rigid again.  
"What's wrong Lena?" asked Jon.  
"Hilde Schbeiker is one of my friends I left behind in the Cinq Kingdom when I ran away"   
replied Relena.  
"Oh" said Kat.  
"I could probably convince Hilde not to say anything, but the question is, is she coming   
alone?" said Relena.  
"She's bringing 8 friends with her" responded Kat.  
"I can't let them see me" cried Relena.  
"Calm down Lena. Only the girls will be staying in our place. The guys will be in Chelsea's  
place since she's in Canada for the month" said Kat  
"I'm gonna take you home" said Bianca.  
"Okay. C-ya" said Relena as they walked towards the exit.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~One of Quatre's private jets~  
Everyone was getting restless on the plane. Sally and Wufei were arguing. Quatre and   
Dorothy were playing a fencing game on Quatre's laptop. Duo and Hilde were sleeping in  
the back, Duo's loud snoring was drowning out Sally and Wufei's arguing. Trowa and   
Catherine were listening to music, thankful they didn't hear the commotion on the plane.  
Heero was trying to concentrate on his book but his thoughts kept taking him back to  
Relena. It had been 2 years since she left. All he had been doing the last 2 years was   
searching for her. He couldn't help but think that if he had told her that he truly did love her,  
maybe she wouldn't have left. Everyone was snapped out of what they were doing by the  
captain's voice on the loudspeaker.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land. Please take your seats and buckle your  
seatbelts" said the captain.  
"Ya-hoo! We're here!" yelled Duo and Hilde.  
"Shut up!" everyone yelled back.  
"You're no fun" said Duo.  
Everyone remained quiet as the plane landed. After the plane landed, everyone grabbed  
the stuff from the overhead compartments and departed the plane. Hilde was the first  
one to come out of the door and into the airport when she spotted her cousin.  
"Kat!" yelled Hilde.  
"Hilde!" yelled back Kat. Hilde ran up to her cousin and hugged her.  
"I want you to meet my friends. This is Trowa, Catherine, Dorothy, Quatre, Wufei, Sally,  
Heero and Duo" said Hilde.  
"And these are my friends. They're Jon, Adriana, Paul and Bradley. My other 2 friends  
Bianca and Lena are at the apartment because Lena wasn't feeling well" said Kat as they  
walked towards the airport exit.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
4 hours later  
~The Book Cafe~  
Relena sat in the dressing room next to Adriana, pulling her hair up in a bun. She was dressed   
in long, tight light blue leather pants and a forest green halter top. Over the past two years,  
Angel's Wrath had become the most popular group around town. The group was moving to   
Miami in a few days, just after Hilde and everyone left. Relena was leaving tomorrow because   
of the face that she'd be discovered by the pilots soon and someone had to oversee how things   
were going on the group's new club in Miami. The group wanted Relena to go because it was   
her idea. Of course, there will be 4 other people coming with them. Hilde and the other girls   
found her when they came to the group's apartment. Relena thought back to when they found  
her  
*Flashback*  
Kat, Hilde and the other girls walked into the group's apartment, laughing at one of Hilde's   
jokes. Kat looked back at them because they stopped laughing. Kat turned to what they  
were looking at. She turned to see Relena laying on the sofa, sleeping.  
"What the hell is Relena doing here?" yelled Dorothy as Relena bolted up, Dorothy's voice  
waking her up.  
"You have a lot of explaining to do" said Hilde.  
"Yes, I know. Could you leave us, please?" asked Relena as she looked at Kat, Adriana and   
Bianca.  
"Sure, Lena" replied Adriana as the girls walked upstairs.  
Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine and Sally sat down on some of the various beanbag chairs littered   
among the room.  
"I suppose you all want to know why I left" said Relena.  
"Yes" the girls said in unison.  
"I left because I couldn't take the pressure of being Vice-Foriegn Minister anymore. And I also  
wanted my freedom. So I called Kat and the other's one day and asked if they still wanted   
me to come and sing with them, so I did." said Relena.  
"But how do you know my cousin" asked Hilde.  
"I've been friends with with all of them since I was 5. After I came to live with the Darlians, I  
met them at a park one day and we all became fast friends. I was forced to sever all ties   
with them when Mr.Darlian found out they weren't 'in the same class' as he put it. But I kept   
talking with them secretly. We met again after the wars were over and they asked if I'd like  
to be in a band with them. But at the time, I had just become Vice-Foreign Minister and   
wasn't really pressured, so I declined. Soon, the pressure was too great for me, so that's when   
I called Kat and I've been here ever since." replied Relena.  
"And you also left because of Heero, right?" asked Sally.  
"Yes" replied Relena slowly.  
"Heero misses you. We all miss you. Please come home" said Dorothy.  
"'No way! I'm not going back to a gilded cage. Besides, the group needs me. Anyway, I'm  
moving tomorrow. The rest of the group is coming later after you all leave" said Relena.  
"Then I'm coming with you" said Hilde.  
"Us too!" said Catherine and Dorothy in unison.  
"I'm coming as well" Sally said.  
"No way! I'm not letting you guys sacrafice your lives for me" cried Relena.  
"Don't even try and talk us out of this. I can live without Duo, but I can't live without one of  
my best friends" said Hilde.  
"Us too!" chimed in the other girls.  
"Alright, but don't unpack. If the guys find me, I'll be heading out tonight" said Relena.  
"Where are we going?" asked Sally.  
"Miami" replied Relena.  
"Cool! Boys, boys and more boys!" said Cathy and Dorothy in unison.  
"Is that all you two ever think about?" asked Sally.   
"Yes!" replied Cathy and Dorothy as Hilde and Relena burst out laughing   
*Flashback End*  
"Hey Lena" said Adriana.  
"What is it?" asked Relena  
"We gotta go" responded Adriana.  
"Okay" said Relena as they walked out of the dressing room.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Runaway Princess Part 3  
  
Heero did NOT want to be here. He wouldn't be here if Duo and the other pilots insisting he   
come along. He would've been content staying in the mansion, devoting the peaceful time to  
finding Relena. He missed her and he loved her. That's why he didn't give up. He was so caught   
up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the announcer announcing Angel's Wrath. All 5  
pilots looked up and the color drained from their faces as they saw Relena as she began to sing.  
All~Cross my heart   
We said  
Cross my heart  
I'll be  
Rel~We got it all and we were fools to let it go  
Cause I need you more and more  
Cause you're my life and I live for your love  
That you give  
And although my journey's long, I'll soon be home  
All~Ohhhhh It's goona be so hard on my own  
Ohhhhh But I won't be alone  
Chorus: Cross my heart and tell no lies  
No one's leaving you behind  
Just because we siad goodbye, baby  
Rel~Sometimes I think  
That I can feel you breathin on me  
You're there so deep inside  
And I like what I feel  
Though it's not always real  
It helps me carryon till I come home  
All~Ohhhhh It's gonna be so hard on my own  
Ohhhhh But I won't be alone  
Chorus 1X  
Dream a dream a dream a dream a dreamin  
Rel~Wherever you are you're near me  
All~Please believe believe believe believe in  
Rel~Whatever I say I cross my heart  
All~Chorus 2X  
  
As the audience clapped, Relena saw the 5 pilots and the girls sitting in the audience. The   
guys jaws were hanging open and the girls were smiling. Relena smiled as she walked offstage.  
"Hey Kat, I'm gonna hafta go" said Relena.  
"Why?" asked Kat.  
"Because the guys saw me. Could you tell the girls to meet me at the apartment?" said Relena  
"Sure" replied Kat as Relena walked out of the cafe.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Heero was in shock. He couldn't believe that he had seen Relena. It was even harder to believe   
what she was doing. Heero guessed there was some sides to Relena that even he didn't know  
about. He was broken out of his thoughts when he saw Kat, Adriana, Bianca, Jon, Paul and   
Bradley walk up to where they were sitting. Kat went over to where Hilde was sitting and   
whispered something in her ear. Hilde's eyes widened and the girls got their stuff and left,   
mumbling that they had something to do. Heero knew that they were going after Relena. Heero and  
the other pilots got up immeadiately to follow them, but Kat, Adriana, Paul, Brad, Jon and   
Bianca stood in their way.  
"Get out of our way" said Heero.  
"No" replied the group.  
"I don't think you heard my friend, move" said Duo as they pushed the group aside and headed  
for where they were staying.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Relena and the girls were in a panic. They all knew the guys would try and get to them as soon  
as possible to get Relena and make her go home. They also knew that the group would buy them a   
little time to make their getaway. Each of them felt a little guilty about leaving the group   
to deal with the ex-Gundam pilots, but there was no choice. It was either this or send Relena   
back into a world of misery. The girls could tell that Relena was very happy singing when she   
was onstage tonight. It was pretty plain and obvious.   
"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Relena.  
"Yeah!" chorused the girls.  
"Let's go" said Relena as they headed out the backdoor and into the alleyway where the car was.  
As soon as everyone was settled in, Relena hit the gas pedal and they were off to their new   
life.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Heero and the other pilots burst into the groups'd place and searched it from top to bottom.   
There was no trace of them. Heero looked in the last room and saw a teddy bear with a faded red  
ribbon around it's neck on the bed. It was the bear he'd given to her on her 16th birthday.   
He looked down and saw a note on the bed. He picked it up and read it.  
Dear Heero,  
I knew the day would come when you would eventually find me, but you must  
know that I don't want to be found again. The girls are coming with me of their own free will.   
I left the bear here because I knew you would find it. This way, you would always remember me.  
Please remember me.  
Love,  
Relena   
  
Heero held the note in his hand as a single tear slid down his cheek and fell onto the note.   
For the first time in his life, the Perfect Soldier didn't hide his emotions as he cried over   
the one person that meant the most to him.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Runaway Princess Part 4  
  
2 years later  
~Miami, Florida- Angel's Club~  
Relena walked towards the stage with her friends. The last 2 years had been a blast for her and   
the group. Their club had become the most popular hangout for teenagers and adults. It was   
also cool for Relena because she had her 10 best friends with her. Over the past 2 years Dorothy  
and Paul had gotten together and so had Catherine and Bradley. Bianca had also found herself a  
guy, a really nice guy called Nick. Sally, Hilde, Kat, Adriana and herself had become really close   
since they didn't have boyfriends like the other girls. But the girls did get together without the   
guys every once in a while. Relena was goin out for yet another performance with the group. They  
had been the only act in the beginning, but they kept bringing in new groups. After a while, they  
wanted to quit and let theother acts have more time, but the fans wouldn't let them. Relena looked  
in one of the mirrors she passed as she walked. She had grown a few inches, but not that much. Her  
hair was now down to her butt. She was dressed in a sleeveless lavender dress that came to mid-  
thigh. She had on lavender heels to match. Over the past 2 years, Relena had become a moderately  
sucessful fashion designer. Her reverie was broken as she heard the music begin.  
Rel~Out of all the boys, you're not like the others  
From the very first day, I knew we'd be lovers  
In my wildest dreams, my darkest desires  
Would I declare to you, your love takes me higher  
Just when we both thought   
Our lives were set in stone  
They shone a light, and brought us together  
All~(Chorus)  
We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck, we could be given  
If the world should stop   
We'll still have each other  
And no matter what  
We'll be forever as one  
Rel~It's a crazy world where everything's changin'  
One minute you're up  
And the next thing you're breakin'  
When I lose my way and the skies they get heavy  
It'll be okay the moment you're with me   
No one would have guessed   
We'd be standing strong today  
Solid as a rock and perfect in every way  
All~Chorus 1X  
We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop we'll still have each other   
And no matter what we'll be forever as one  
  
As usual, the club burst into clapping and cheering. Relena looked in the back of the club and  
saw 5 familiar heads looking right at her. As Relena walked offstage, she gathered up all of   
the courage inside of her and walked over to them.  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Relena.  
"We weren't looking for you, if that's what you mean" said Duo.  
"Duo entered into a dumb contest and won a free trip for 5 to Miami. We heard this place was  
the place to hang out, so we came here and found you" explained Quatre.  
"I hope you guys don't think you're gonna take me back home" said Relena.  
"We're not gonna do that" said Trowa.  
"Really?" said Relena.  
"Yeah really. We're respecting your wishes. Anyway, we can see that you're very happy" said   
Quatre.  
"Anyway, we have some friends to visit" said Duo as Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and himself walked   
over to where the group was. Heero just stood where Relena was and stared at her.  
"Can we talk?" asked Heero.  
"Sure" replied Relena as Heero led her out of the club  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Relena and Heero walked silently along the beach, neither knowing what to say.   
'Just tell her you love her' said the voice in Heero's mind. Heero stopped in his tracks. Relena   
realized that Heero wasn't beside her anymore she turned around to see Heero staring at her   
again.  
"What's wrong?" asked Relena.  
"I have to tell you something. Over the past 4 years what little soul I had left has been empty  
since you left. I have turned back into the soldier who didn't give a damn about his life. The   
only emotion I've had is longing I had in my heart since you left. I should have told you this a   
long time ago. I love you, Relena" said Heero as he stared into Relena's aquamarine eyes.  
"I love you too, Heero" replied Relena.  
"Then will you marry me?" asked Heero as he held out the ring box with a crystal clear diamond  
ring inside.  
"You know I will" responded Relena. Heero leaned down and his lips met in a kiss. The first of   
many.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Epilogue  
1 year later  
Relena walked over to Heero and her friends after another performence with the group. They   
had been married for only 4 months but the past year had the happiest and the best. The guys  
moved from the Cinq Kingdom to Miami and they all shared a big mansion. Over the past few  
months Kat and Quatre had began dating as well as Adriana and Trowa. Sally and Wufei had   
gotten together, even though they argued more than they talked. Duo and Hilde had gotten  
back together soon after the guys returned. Dorothy and Paul and Bradley and Catherine had  
been married a little over a month ago. Jon was now dating a girl named Katie. Relena watched   
as Heero got up and held out his hand to her. She put her hand in his and he pulled her to the dance   
floor. Relena sighed in contenment as she leaned her head on Heero's right shoulder and closed   
her eyes. Heero looked at his wife. After 4 long years of being apart, the two soulamtes had   
found their way back to each other and neither one of them was ever letting go.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legal stuff: I don't own GW, my heart breaks at the thought, or the song "Two in a Million". That  
stuff belongs to their respective companies   
  



End file.
